


you'll end up in my arms.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: just guys being dudes [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, hand holding, late night comfort, the fic itself is in all lowercase to fit the hashtag aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: i don't wanna go home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: just guys being dudes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	you'll end up in my arms.

they were in luka's room, the lights off.

they were seated on the floor side-by-side, thigh touching thigh, leaning against his bedframe, blond head resting on his shoulder. not a word said between them, not a sound made except for the gentle rocking of the liberty against the banks of the seine. 

luka lets his index finger travel over the knuckles of adrien's left hand, tracing knobs, tracing lines and curlicues into the back of his palm.

adrien sighs, relaxing even more against luka.

luka's wandering finger is joined by the rest of his hand, four fingers tracing clefs and eighth notes and quarter rests against his skin while his thumb draws hypnotizing circles against the inside of his palm.

he sighs again, deeper, heavier, sleepier.

the wandering hand stops its ministrations, and luka curls his fingers into the spaces of adrien's hand.

"you feeling better?" luka whispers into his hair.

he nods, "mhm."

"do you wanna lie down?"

he shakes his head, "mm."

"alright."

luka's hand is warm against his.

he falls asleep to luka's breathing and the fingers that have resumed tracing symbols into his skin. 


End file.
